Avatard
by Radiant Dawg
Summary: Travelling with the Avatar isn't always easy. Katara's got a Bad Touch. Kataang A/U, Abuse, Violence


Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But, when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a severe developmental disorder.

But I believe Aang can save the world.

Chapter 1

Aang fumbled with a pair of twigs, imitating Sokka as he prepared the campfire. "Aang, here", Katara gently pried the twigs from his palsied hands. "Give it backthth!"

"Aang, let me show you ho-"

Aang threw her down and started cupping dirt into one hand while pinning Katara's head against the ground with the other. "Aang, stop it!" Sokka shouted, rushing to Katara's aid. He tackled Aang, throwing him off balance. Katara kicked her legs out from under Aang's monstrous bulk and staggered to her feet. She watched vacantly as her brother struggled to restrain Aang on the ground. Aang's wide tongue rolled over in his mouth, stammering profanities, and idiosyncratic phrases like "Timmy Tank", and "Bison Boomer", not to mention the everpresent "No."

"No No No No", it was a goddamn mantra with this creep. No, do not spite him. Be like water. Katara thought she had been worn round and smooth like a river rock by these outbursts. She couldn't rest her hand on her thigh without finding a new bruise there, but she believed each one was another step on the path to perfect equanimity.

Sokka had his arms wrapped around Aang, feeling his barrel chest heave more slowly with every breath. "Cookie dog... Cookie dog...", it was Aang's calming phrase. Sokka rose to his feet. He stared morbidly at Aang, at his huge, red, face smeared with snot and tears. Sokka went back to the campfire.

That night:

It was a warm spring night and Aang spent most of it chasing fireflies and eating what he caught. Every so often he would rush back to the camp and demand Katara look down his mouth, and tell him if she could see them still glowing in there. Sokka watched his sister smile through the lines prematurely drawn on her face. He felt a sickly realization brimming inside. We could stay like this, all three of us, together. He knew she was thinking it.

"Sokka?"

"What?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

In Ba Sing Se:

"NO THOKKA GIM IT BACKTH"

The sun blazed over the Ba Sing Se bazaar and Sokka had just wrested his sword from Aang's fat, sticky, hands for the fifth time that afternoon. He walked several paces ahead of the group now. His mouth was firmly set in a line; he'd started grinding his teeth a week ago, but he wouldn't become aware of it for another two days. Katara tried desperately to console Aang with some of the countless trinkets he demanded every time they passed a merchant stall-this had become more than half their travel expenses.

"Aang, you haven't even looked at this one!" She dangled a marionette by its strings and waved its hand at Aang, "It wants to say hi!" Aang snatched it from her, snapping the strings from Katara's fingers. He tossed it to the ground, and drove it into the earth with his foot. The puppet's joints snapped as Aang smeared and twisted his heel into its finely crafted body. "I HATE IT!"

"Aang, that was expensive", Katara tried to inject some discipline into her voice, but all that came out was resignation. She barely finished her sentence before Aang started barrelling off in the direction of another toy merchant. Katara watched as the merchants and their customers regarded Aang's sudden presence, and how quickly their faces turned from bemusement to uncomprehending disgust at this fiercely bumbling dreg pawing their fine wares. He'd be hauled off within minutes if she didn't make it apparent he had a keeper. Hauled off. She shook herself awake, and followed after him.

"Aang, be gentle with their items."

"Does this thing belong to you!" the shop owner quizzed.

"He's not a thing-he's the Avatar!" Katara yelled back bravely.

"More like the AvaTARD!" one of the meddlesome boys snickered.

"Aang, let's go." Katara put her hand on his shoulder.

"BAD TOUCH BAD TOUCH" Aang slapped Katara away. Luminous power lit up the energy meridians of his body. Aang's eyes went pure white.

Sokka heard a commotion from behind. He hadn't realized how far back he had left Katara. Sokka started back toward the noise, mentally preparing himself to stifle another of Aang's violent tantrums. He didn't give much thought that this incident was even louder than usual.

"Aang, please, try to control yourself!" Katara cried desperately. Furious torrents of wind blew all around Aang's slouching bulk as he levitated in mid-air.


End file.
